Monster! Chapter 2: Suffer with me!
by J.M.N.P
Summary: There are Animal's and there are Animal Hybrid's...but there's also Human Animal Hybrid's.


A few weeks pass by since the Incident at Downtown Zootopia Zorro has been in a coma for three weeks now and hasn't moved since that day

 **Judy Nick** : Judy walks out for a flower shop with a bouquet of flowers then walks to the car where Nick is waiting for her and gets in and closes the car door then Nick drives to the Zootopia hospital where Zorro is

 **Judy** : Looks at the flowers then looks at Nick as he has a serious face and is focusing on the road "...Nick?"

 **Nick** : Doesn't say a word and doesn't look at Judy just keeps focusing on the road and with a serious face and sighs

While driving to the hospital Nick gets a Text message from his old friend from the police academy but doesn't look at it then they get close to the hospital and as they arrive there's a bunch of ZBI cars parked outside the Zootopia hospital then nick finds a parking spot and parks the car then a ZBI agent walks to them as they get out of the car

 **ZB** **I agent** : "Excuse...you can't park here...this is a restricted parking zone..."

 **Judy** : "We're ZPD officer's" takes out her ZPD badge and shows it to the ZBI agent then looks at Nick "Nick...Nick show him your badge."

 **Nick** : Looks at the ZBI Agent with a angry serious look and doesn't say nothing

 **Judy** : Looks at Nick "Nick!"

 **Nick** : Snaps out of it "Huh what?" looks at Judy

 **Judy** : "Your badge...show it to him"

 **Nick** : Looks at the ZBI agent then takes out his ZPD badge and shows it to the ZBI agent

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at both Judy's and Nick's Badge "Sorry but I can't let you pass I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in the hospital"

 **Judy** : "But..."

 **ZBI agent** : "I'm sorry But I can't allow anyo-..."

 **Jack Savage** : "It's ok agent they're with me..."

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at Jack Savage "You sure sir?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Are you questioning my authority agent?" Looks at him with a menacing stare

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at Jack Savage and gets nervous and scared then salutes him showing him respect "Uh n-no sir not a-at all..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Good...now as you were..."

 **ZBI Agent** : Walks away

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy "Officer Hopps..." looks at Nick "officer Wildes..."

 **Judy** : Looks at him with a serious face "Jack..."

 **Nick** : Looks at him but doesn't say nothing just keeps staring at him

 **Jack Savage** : Stares back at him "Well...shall we?" Walks to the hospital

 **Nick & Judy**: They both follow Jack to the hospital then someone from behind Nick yells at him

 **Mike** : "Nick...yo Nick!"

 **Nick** : Looks back and sees his old friend from the police academy "Mike...is that you?"

 **Mike** : Runs up to Nick then stands in front of Nick "I heard what happened to Zorro...is he ok?"

 **Nick** : Looks at him then looks down a bit sad "I...I don't know..."

 **Mike** : Walks up to Nick and puts his paw on his shoulder "Hey come on Nick...we know Zorro is fine...remember what he always said..."I'm always alright"

 **Nick** : Looks at him smiles and chuckles "Hehe...yeah..."

 **Mike** : smiles and looks at Judy clears throat "Officer Hopps..."

 **Judy** : Looks back at Mike "Oh um...Officer Mike...it's nice to see you again."

 **Mike** : "Like wise..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Who are you?" Looks at Mike with a serious confused expression

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack "My name is Mike...you must be Jack Savage...right?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Agent...Jack Savage..."

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack with a serious expression "right..."

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at Mike with a serious expression "Anyways...Nick and Judy are going to follow me to go see agent Zorro...so if you don't mind...we'll be leaving now..." turns around and walks

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack "...he's coming with us..."

 **Jack Savage** : Stops then looks at Judy "What?"

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack with a serious expression "I said...Mike is coming with us...to see Zorro"

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike then at Judy and then faces forward "...fine he can come..." starts to walk again

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike and smiles

 **Mike** : Looks back at Judy and smiles a bit

 **Mike,Judy,Nick Jack Savage** : They walk to the hospital and as they walk Nick,Judy and Mike see a lot of ZBI agents everywhere armed with M4's and bulletproof vests

 **Mike** : "Wow...you sure...protective of your agent..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks back at Mike as he walks and looks at him with a serious expression then looks forward and keeps walking

 **Judy** : Keeps looking around as they walk and sees so many ZBI agents predators and prey animals with M4's and Bulletproof vests "Jack...isn't this a bit to overdoing it?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Nope..." keeps walking

They get to a elevator where a ZBI agent is standing the pushes the button to call the elevator then comes down and the elevator gets there and they all enter the elevator and pushes the button to the third floor and goes up and the elevator gets there and the doors open and the walk and turn left then they see two ZBI agents guarding Zorro's room then they walk to his room

 **ZBI agent 1 & 2**: They salute Jack Savage with respect

 **Jack Savage** : "At ease agents...we're here to see Agent Zorro..."

 **ZBI Agents 1 & 2**: Looks at Judy,Nick and Mike

 **Jack Savage** : "It's ok...they're with me..."

 **ZBI Agent1** : "Yes sir." Opens the door and let's them in and closes the door

 **Nick** : Looks at Zorro on the bed walks up to him and stands next to his bed and looks at him as he's still in a coma "Hey there buddy...hehe..how you doing?"

 **Zorro** : Doesn't say nothing and doesn't move as he still in a coma

 **Nick** : a tear starts to come out and run down Nick's fur cheek then takes out of his pocket Zorro's Tame collar then jumps up to his bed and then looks at him as tears come out "I-.." sniffs "I'm sor-sorry bu-buddy..." puts the tame collar around Zorro's neck then it clicks and a beep sounds comes out then the light turns green

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick as he jumps down from the bed

 **Judy** : Walks to Nick "Nick..." puts her paw on Nick's arm then Nick slowly hugs her

 **Mike** : Looks at Zorro and clears his throat trying to keep it in then walks to Zorro's bed then looks at Judy "Um hey Judy...want to...help you with the flowers?"

 **Judy** : hugs back Nick and then looks at Mike "Oh ye-yes please...can you throw away the old ones and put in the new flowers please?"

 **Mike** : "Yeah sure...no problem.."

 **Judy** : Judy gives the flowers to Mike

 **Mike** : grabs them and takes out the old dead flowers from the vase and puts in the new ones then looks at Zorro and still tries to not cry and clears throat as Nick keeps hugging Judy as he cries and Judy tears up

 **Judy** : Looks at Nick and Mike then walks to Zorro's bed and jumps on it and looks at him then hugs him softly as tears run down her fur cheeks "I-i'm so sor-sorry..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike then walks to Judy and Nick "...I'm sorry but...according to the law Zorro is getting a possible 30 years sentence at Zootanamo Hay"

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack's eyes widened "Wh-what...what do you mean 30 years!" looks at him with menacing angry look

 **Judy** : Holds Nick back tightly "Nick please...calm down...you don't want to make it worse."

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick and Judy upset "excuse me...30 years...don't you think that's too much, look at me Jack" Stares in Jack's eyes "Zorro is like there son you can't just lock him up for 30 years because he showed the world his pain" looks at Judy and Nick as they start to tear up "no...what can we do...anything it doesn't matter just" starts to sob "just give us Zorro back."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike and sighs "Look...I chose...30 years sentence ok...they wanted him dead...they wanted to give him death row...that's...that's all I could've done..." looks at Judy,Nick and Mike "I'm sorry..." looks at Zorro "...he...he...is my partner...I don't want to watch him die.." a tear comes out of Jack as he turns around and faces the door fast "I'm sorry...but that's all I could've done for him" opens the door and walks out the room

 **Nick** : Doesn't say nothing and tries to calm down then walks to Zorro's bed and looks at him and Judy walks behind him and looks at Zorro

 **Judy** : grabs Nick's arm "Nick..." looks at Nick worried

 **Mike** : Walks to Nick and Judy then Mike looks at Zorro then at Judy and Nick "...Nick...Judy...i...I have a idea...but let's not talk here..." knees by Zorro's bed and holds his hand tightly "I'll get you out of this buddy...I'll promise I'll make them pay." let's go of Zorro's hand but Zorro holds his paw tightly then a tear comes out and runs down Zorro's cheek then let's go

 **Nick Judy** : They walk to Mike and just puts her paw on Mike's arm "Mike...are you ok?"

 **Mike** : looks at Zorro and Judy with a blank expression then quickly gets up, walks to the door, then opens it and stops "...meet me at my house...at 0645 hundred hours.." walks out and closes the door.

 **Nick** : Looks at Judy confused

A couple of hours pass by then Judy and Nick arrive at Mike's house then Nick parks the car and Nick and Judy get out of the car and close the doors Nick locks the car doors and they walk to Mike's house

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike's house "Wow...I didn't know Mike had a house like this...pretty amazing"

 **Nick Judy** : They walk to Mike's door and ring the doorbell

 **Mike** : Looks through the window "good there here" opens up the door and pulls them in by their shirts.

 **Nick Judy** : "whoa!?"

 **Mike** : rushes around the room closing all the blinds and doors in his house

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike confused "what are you doing?"

 **Mike** : "I told you I had a plan didn't I" finishes locking the doors.

 **Nick** : "well ya but why are you running around like a lunatic?"

 **Mike** : "well...no one can hear about this plan ok."

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike confused "um...okay?"

 **Nick** : "so...what exactly is this plan?"

 **Mike** : "well I've been working on it for about 3 hours...and i can tell you this, we're going to do a rescue mission" looks at Nick and Judy excited.

 **Nick** : "so a prison break!?"

 **Mike** : "well I wouldn't say that...I like rescue mission better"

 **Judy** : "so how exactly are we going to proceed in this" clears throat "rescue mission?"

 **Mike** : looks at Judy then Nick "follow me" walks to a wall and flips one of the tiles over to reveal a huge basement.

 **Judy Nick** : Stares at the steps leading down to the basement in disbelief

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike with a mad look "you never told me about this!"

 **Mike** : "I know" looks at Nick and Judy with a adventures grin "that's because I've never told anyone."

 **Mike** : jumps down as Nick and Judy confused follow after Mike then enter a big room with a huge map of the Zootanamo Hay prison

 **Judy** : Looks around the room and can see the blueprints of the whole prison "how the heck did you even get this stuff?"

 **Mike** : "let's just say I know predator and Prey at the ZBI" pulls out a big model of the prison.

 **Nick** : Looks at tiny model of the Zootanamo Hay "how did you make this?"

 **Mike** : "well I started on it right after I left the hospital...you can't do a prison br-...rescue mission without a model."

 **Nick Judy** : They look at Mike with a confused expression then keep on looking around and see that Mike has weapons,armor,blueprints and ammo

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike then at Judy and back at Mike "Mike...all these weapons and ammo and blueprints...where on earth did you get them?"

 **Jack Savage** : "He got them from me..."

 **Nick Judy** : They look around and see no-one

 **Jack Savage** : Walks out for the another room in the basement then looks at Judy and Nick as he has armor and his .44 Magnum and a 1911 Pistol behind his back sighs "Hello officer Wildes..." looks at Judy "Officer Hopps..."

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack Savage with a menacing stare "Savage!"

 **Judy** : Holds Nick back grabbing his arm tightly "Nick please..." looks at Nick worried

 **Nick** : Looks at Judy then calms down but looks back at Jack Savage with piercing bright green eyes "What are you doing here Savage?"

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick and Judy as they have their back to Mike "He's here to help us..." looks at the model of Zootanamo Hay and the blueprints

 **Nick Judy** : they both turn around and looks at Mike with a blank look

 **Nick** : "You can't F****** be serious Mike?!"

 **Mike** : looks at Nick then looks back at the blueprints and the Zootanamo Hay model without saying a word

 **Nick** : "Mike...he's the reason why Zorro is in the hospital in cuffs!" Gets furious and mad

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick straight in the eye's "He's also wants to help Nick...look around Nick...he gave me the Weapons,Blueprints ammo and armor for this operation...give him a chance Nick...please..."

 **Jack Savage** : Walks up to Judy and Nick slowly and stands in front of them "I may haven't grew up with Zorro...but he is my partner...I seen him at the ZBI academy and just watching him work hard...impressed me...i know you two raised him as he was your own son..." Gets on one knee as he looks down then tears start to come out and hit the ground "...I don't want to..." sniffs "I don't want to see my only friend die...in front of me..." tears keep coming out...

 **Nick** : Puts paw on Jack's shoulder "If you really want to help my son...and if your really are his friend...then a friend of my son...is a friend...and family of ours."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks up and Nick as tears run down his fur cheeks and smiles and sniffs then stands up straight and looks at Judy and Nick "Thank you..."

 **Mike** : Keeps looking at the blueprints and the Zootanamo Hay prison Model "...are we done making up or are we going to do this or what?"

 **Judy,Nick Jack Savage** : Walk to Mike and they look the Zootanamo Hay prison Model

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack,Judy Nick "Alright...this isn't the the ZPD or Prison...this is Zootanamo Hay...one of the most highly guarded places in Zootopia...if we are going to do this we're going to have to go through the plan...and remember...we're doing this for Zorro...his pain...is our pain...and if he suffers...then we suffer with him..."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
